


Rainy Night in Sanctuary

by Badi_otaku



Series: The Perks of Being a Wife [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Rain, Romantic Fluff, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night, it’s raining heavily.





	Rainy Night in Sanctuary

The constant clamor of rain drops crashing against the glass of the broad windows woke you up. You opened your eyes slowly, shifting position and rearranging your pillow under your head. The temperature had lowered down due to the rain and the room was plunged into near darkness as the moonlight was concealed behind the water curtain.

You let out a content sigh, ready to go back to sleep, about to close your eyes when a white, blueish light filled the room, striking the contour of every object and casting an array of gloomy shadows everywhere around you for just a split of second before vanishing.

You heart sank inside your chest and your body shivered when a roaring noise echoed, making the glass of the windows rattle against the metal frame. You whined in fear and surprise, immediately turning around in the bed to seek comfort and warmth from the sleeping man beside you.

“Negan! Negan, wake up!” you called softly, your voice a mere whisper even though it was filled with worry. “Negan!” you called a bit louder, leaning slightly over your husband and putting your hands flat on his chest to shake him gently.

“Ah! What?” he finally responded, his voice hoarse with sleep, lifting his arms slightly, his eyes frantically searching for you. When his gaze found yours, he relaxed a little, letting his arms fall down to caress the length yours with his large hands. “What’s wrong, Princess?” he asked, the nickname making your heart swell with love.

“Negan, I’m scared…” you said, pouting a little.

“It’s just a fucking thunderstorm, Baby…” he said, surely in disbelief that you could be scared of a thunderstorm at your age. But his words only made you whine and pout more. “C’m’here…” he said with a sigh.

You lay down again to press your face into his hairy chest, taking a deep breath of his scent and feeling the warmth of his skin under your fingertips as your hand rubbed him gently. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to kiss the top of your head a few times. You felt safe in his arms and slowly, fear started seeping away.

And you found yourself thinking then, unable to go back to sleep even in the comfort of your husband’s embrace. It had been on your mind for a few days now, maybe it was the right time? Surely it wasn’t, but you went for it anyways, breaking the silence between you and Negan.

“Negan?” you called his name again, very quiet this time, not wanting to wake him up if he had already fallen asleep. But he let out a soft groan, urging you to continue. “I think I’m pregnant…”

The silence that stretched between the two of you was heavy, making the noise of the rain seem to get louder and louder with each second passing, until he finally spoke.

“We’ll talk about this in the morning. Let’s get some sleep, alright?” he said. You were unable to discern the feelings hidden under his tone of voice, and that made you worry.

“You’re not happy?” you asked, staying absolutely still in his arms, not daring to look up at him. You closed your eyes again, letting out a breath when he kissed your head again, burying his nose into your soft hair to murmur his words to you.

“Baby, I’m the happiest fucking man the damn planet Earth,” he said, his voice soft and filled with love. You couldn’t help but smile at his words, nudging his chest with your nose. “I love you, Princess,” he said, giving you another kiss.

“I love you, Negan,” you responded, your last words before the rain lulled you back into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
